The Misdreavus Menace Part 2
by Raichu
Summary: Ash and his friends now have to face an old enemy. What are they up to? What danger do they pose? Can they be stopped? Read on to find out the answers. Continues from TMM Part 1.
1. A Blast from the Past

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**PART TWO**

This continues from _The Misdreavus Menace Part 1_.

**Chapter Nineteen -- A Blast from the Past**

The nightwatchman did his rounds faithfully as he did every night when it was his shift. While he knew never to be complacent in a job like his, he was relieved that the nights were mostly quiet. Even in a place like Celadon City with its casino, crime was at an all-time low. Ever since the infamous Team Rocket had been caught and its members imprisoned, Kanto had become an even better and happier place to live than before.

It had nevertheless been disquieting to hear in the evening's news the bizzarre escape of Team Rocket's leader from jail. He wondered whether that meant that the organization had somehow survived, remained dormant, and was about to resurface. The news had reported that Pokémon were involved in the escape. That was a bad sign--everyone knew that Pokémon were frequently part of Team Rocket's _modus operandi_.

His route took him out of a side alley and onto the main street. He was about to enter through the front door of the building he was guarding and proceed to check the basement, but a strange glow caught his eye. He looked around to try to find the source of the odd pinkish illumination. He then realized it was coming from above. His right hand automatically went for his weapon as he looked up.

The moment he lifted his eyes to see along the tall façade of the multi-story structure, the building was shaken by a loud explosion. The top floor of the building shattered into fragments before his eyes. Fire and debris would rain down in seconds.

The quick-thinking man took advantage of those precious few seconds. He ran across the street, reaching the other side just as the first pieces of concrete struck the pavement. He leapt into an alley between two buildings to gain some protection from the deadly rain, and immediately pressed the emergency call button on his radio.

Was the pink glow the result of some new bomb, he wondered? Who could be behind this? Who would bomb the top floor of an unoccupied office building in the middle of the night? And what would he report? He had seen no-one, nothing unusual let alone suspicious, since he had started his shift.

The debris smashed into the pavement, sending shards in every direction. Windows smashed in adjacent builings. Alarms went off. Soon the place would be swarming with police and security.

The noise of the explosion and its aftermath subsided. Over the sound of burglar alarms, the nightwatchman heard a voice on his communicator.

"Joe, you OK?"

He pressed the transmit button. "Yeah, I'm fine, but there's been an explosion. Better send the fire squad over, and the police."

"Roger," came the concise reply, ending the conversation.


	2. Ultimatum

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Twenty -- Ultimatum**

Ash and Misty came to sit at the breakfast table. Ash's mom had been so relieved to have them both come back safely that she made them an extra-special breakfast. She even made Pikachu and Sparkle their favourite, apple fritters with tomato sauce [Australian for ketchup] rather than their usual morning fare of Poké-Chow dried apple cereal. 

Ash felt well after a good night's sleep. He had been up all the previous night on the Clefairy's planet trying to make his way back to Kadabra, so he was glad to crash early. Unfortunately Misty was not so lucky, and came to the breakfast table looking less than her best, suffering from "teleport-lag". The time difference between the Clefairy's continent and Pallet Town on Earth was such that they left in the morning and arrived on Earth in the early afternoon. 

They had spent that afternoon looking after the two Clefairy that were rescued from the burning building as well as talking to Professor Oak, who insisted on asking about every detail they could remember about life on the other planet, as well as what they could tell him about his grandson. The old man was distressed, but held out hope. After all, Ash had gone and managed to return safely. 

Ash and Misty were still trying to figure out who to approach about the information they had and how to go about delivering it in a credible way. Still, they were glad to be back home. The summer's day promised to be sunny and warm. Pidgey chirped pleasantly seeming to accompany the music on the radio. 

At the breakfast table, Delia had noticed a change in her son's behaviour. While Misty had occasionally been invited over for meals, Ash had never been so eager to ensure that her every need was catered for. As he poured Misty a cup of tea, Delia smiled, pleased to see at last that her son could act a gentleman. 

Over the radio, an announcement interrupted the regular music broadcast. 

"This is Lavender Radio with another update on the Celadon City emergency we reported in our earlier broadcast of the explosion last night that destroyed the top floor of Celadon Mansion and caused extensive damage to the remaining floors and to surrounding buildings. 

"Minutes ago Lavender Radio Station received a tape claiming to be from Giovanni, the leader of the former organized crime group known as Team Rocket. Giovanni, who escaped from prison two nights ago with the aid of several Pokémon, is claiming responsibility for last night's explosion. He is making further threats, holding the entire city to ransom. Here is his recorded message: 

"'I, Giovanni, claim responsibility for last night's attack on Celadon Mansion. We, Team Rocket, have the power to strike anywhere, any time. Last night's display of our power was on an unoccupied building. Next time, we will not be so lenient. At five o'clock this afternoon, Team Rocket will enter Celadon City and take it over. The police and city council will have left the city and vacated their premises. No citizen will be harmed provided they obey all instructions and do not interfere. We expect no opposition. Otherwise, the consequences will be regrettable.' 

"That was a recorded message," came the newsreader's voice again, "claiming to be from Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. The original tape has been forwarded to the police, from whom we hope to hear shortly. We will keep you informed of any developments in this crisis. This is Lavender Radio, now returning you to our normal music program." 

Mrs Ketchum switched the radio off. "I better clean up," she finally said, breaking the ensuing silence. A chirp outside sounded out of place. 

"Rai?" said Sparkle ponderingly, seeing the concerned look on Pikachu's face. Hearing of Team Rocket made the Pokémon cringe at its many bad memories. 

"Hmm, I wonder," said Misty thoughtfully. "He said 'anywhere, any time.'" 

"What do you mean?" asked Ash. 

"First," replied Misty, "we find out these Misdreavus are causing trouble on the Clefairy's planet. In the mean time, Professor Oak tells us that Brock's brother was attacked by them here on Earth." 

"I guess it's more than just co-incidence," 

"What's more, we saw Team Rocket on the Clefairy's planet. Suddenly they've resurfaced on Earth too." 

"Yeah, the deal the Misdreavus made must've been with them." 

"That's right, Ash. Both co-incidences fit together. But how would Team Rocket get to the other planet?" 

"It would've had to be the same way we...hey, the missing transporter!" 

"Ash, I think this is more serious than they realize." 

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs Ketchum. "What are you worried about?" 

"Remember the machine that--" Misty choked for a moment. "Remember the machine that Ash disappeared in? I think Team Rocket's gotten hold of one. They can really go anywhere, whenever they want. They can appear somewhere, set off a bomb, and get away before anyone can catch them." 

"Don't worry, Mom," said Ash, seeing the concern in his mother's face. "Pikachu and I'll take them on!" 

"Raichu!" echoed Pikachu with a tone of determination that it hadn't used for years. 

"Ash Ketchum!" rebuked his mother sternly. "You'll do no such thing. You're going on the phone now and calling the police." 

"Chuu... chuu," Sparkle pleaded too. 

"We beat them last time," Ash argued indignantly. 

"Raichu!" said Pikachu again. 

"Ash, the police were with you last time," reminded Mrs Ketchum. 

"Ash, why don't we call Brock," suggested Misty, "see if Officer Jenny's home?" 

"Uh..." Ash finally agreed. "OK, Misty." 


	3. The Educated Pokemon

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Twenty-One -- The Educated Pokémon**

"Clefairy! Double slap!" 

Daunted by its huge opponent, the small, cute Pokémon stood transfixed, staring at its opponent fearfully. 

"Machoke, double kick," called out Butch, "but take it easy." 

The towering fighter struck with each of its feet in turn. With the first kick the Clefairy yelped and fell down. The second sent it rolling back to Cassidy, dazed and demoralized. 

"What's the matter with you?" said Cassidy. Her question sounded as if she were concerned, but there were unmistakeable tinges of frustration and anger. 

"Clefairy! Clefairy, fairy!" replied the creature. 

"I don't know what that means, but listen to me! You're no use to me until you learn to fight. I've never had so much trouble training a Pokémon before." 

"It said," came a voice from the open door of the secluded cabin, "that it's an engineer, not a gladiator." 

"Meowth," replied Cassidy, "are you trying to tell me that this useless Pokémon is claiming to have an education?" 

"That's right." 

"Well, maybe we can use it for something else beside fighting," suggested Butch. 

"I use _my_ Pokémon for winning my battles," proclaimed Cassidy. 

"Anyway, it's time for planning our next move," said Meowth. "Come inside." 

Butch returned his Machoke to its Poké ball. Cassidy ignored her Clefairy. Rubbing its bruises, it followed her inside anyway. 

Butch and Cassidy sat at a table where Giovanni was waiting. He did not waste time in initiating the proceedings. 

"We have to decide our next move after taking Celadon," he said. 

"How do you know they'll hand it over without a fight?" asked Butch. 

"They've seen what we can do. The authorities won't take any chances after the threat I made." 

"I say we take over Lavender Town next," suggested Meowth. "Once we get hold of the radio station, we've got it made. Humans'll fall for anything they hear. 

Butch tried hard not to show his anger. "It's a bad idea," he said. "We should wait until we get stronger. We recruit from Celadon, train them first, then expand." 

"That'll take too long," insisted Meowth. "We'll have more control and recruitment will be a lot easier once we have the radio station." 

"I'm worried about spreading ourselves too thin," said Cassidy. "Clefairy, pass me the map on the other table," she ordered. "At least I can find some use for you." 

"Clefairy!?" it uttered, looking at the table, perplexed. 

"It's that diagram," explained Meowth, "with the pictures of the roads, towns and sea and stuff." 

Cassidy rolled her eyes. That creature was obviously good for nothing. Nevertheless, it looked at the table again, quickly perceived what it was asked to retrieve, and handed it over to its mistress. 

"I suppose you want a pat on the head," Cassidy said with obvious sarcasm. 

"Cassidy's right," said Butch, continuing the discussion. "Look at the distance between the two towns. If we spread out too quickly, we leave Celadon undefended. They'll strike back." 

"We have a weapon," said Meowth. "We can blast 'em." 

"Then it'll be all-out war," replied Butch, raising his voice. "We won't win unless we grow in numbers first." 

Finally Giovanni spoke. "Meowth is right. Once we have Lavender, recruiting will be much easier. Furthermore, unles we decentralize, it makes it easier for us to be surrounded. In any case, they won't risk attacking us. If they do, we shall be ready to stage another demonstration of our power. And we shall be ready to defend ourselves." 

Butch seethed. 


	4. Incredible Evidence

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Twenty-Two -- Incredible Evidence**

In a quarry at the eastern outskirts of Pewter City, the Clefairy transporter hummed to life and rose into the sky. Amongst the small group of observers were Officer Jenny and Brock, who looked up in amazement. Suddenly, the craft flashed a bright pink and disappeared. 

Before the pair had a chance even to gasp, a second flash directed their attention to their left. There again was the same floating vehicle, having shifted at least twenty metres in the blink of an eye. It repeated the same manoeuvre, this time reappearing a hundred metres into the distance. Finally, it came back to its original position and touched down. 

"What we think," explained Misty, "is that Team Rocket have gotten hold of one of these machines." 

Jenny stood quietly in thought. "That would be very serious," she said finally. "I don't think we have the means to deal with something like this." 

"I bet Dan Brown would like to have a look at this," said Brock. "I wonder if he'd have any ideas." 

Kadabra, who was standing amongst them, communicated on behalf of the Clefairy. 

_The Clefairy do not want news of this device widespread._

"Don't worry, Dan can can keep a secret," replied Brock. 

_What about the Police? Will they help us recover the stolen machine?_

"You'll have to repeat this demonstration to the Celadon police," answered Jenny, "and to the Kanto chiefs." 

_The Clefairy have just demonstrated it to you. Isn't that enough?_

"Not if I'm going to keep my job. If I come up with reports of a... teleporting spaceship, they'll think I'm crazy." 

"We'll vouch for you," said Ash. "I went to their planet on one of those." 

"Ash," Brock advised, "I think that's one thing you better keep quiet about." 

"Pikachu and I helped break up Team Rocket, didn't we? Don't we have any credibility?" 

"So you were the boy?" said Jenny. "I see you must've evolved your Pokémon, then." 

Ash didn't want to go into that story right now. 

"What sort of information do you need then?" asked Misty. 

"Well," considered Jenny, "have any of you got any evidence that a machine like this is actually in Team Rocket's possession?" 

"Misty and I saw Team Rocket on the Clefairy's planet not long after the other transporter went missing," replied Ash. 

"Have you any evidence that's going to be believed?" said Jenny. Kadabra replied. 

_Each transporter has a tracking device, but it only emits a signal while the machine is in use. As far as I know, no signals have been picked up this morning. Therefore we cannot be sure where the missing transporter is located or who has it._

"That's too bad," said Jenny. "Still, if we can give another demonstration, at least we'll be aware of the possibility of what we might be up against." 

_The Clefairy may agree to another demonstration to a small number of people. Can you arrange it?_

"I'll try, although in the present crisis the entire force is extremely busy. You'll have to fit into our schedule." 

"You're not planning to defend Celadon City, are you?" asked Misty. 

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal the nature of our plans," Jenny replied. "Rest assured, though, that all of Kanto and our neighbouring regions are on full alert. They won't be able to try anything without getting caught." She did not sound convincing. She added, "If you do manage to locate the other teleporting machine, please let me know. If anything, it could help us locate their bases. I'll try and arrange a time for another demonstration." 

With that, she waved good-bye to Brock and rode off in her motorcycle. Ash and Misty shared a look of disappointment. They had hoped more would have come out of the demonstration that had taken some effort and convincing to organize. 

"I'll contact Dan," said Brock. "Maybe he can think of something." 

_So long as he will be sympathetic to the Clefairy, I'm sure that would be fine._


	5. A Calculated Risk

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Twenty-Three -- A Calculated Risk**

At the police headquarters of Celadon City, Officer Jenny of Celadon called a meeting of over a hundred police officers to order. 

"Attention, everyone. As you are aware, our city is facing the most serious challenge in its history. It is our job to defend it and bring to justice all who are involved in the threat against it. We're pleased to have with us the Chief of Kanto Special Forces, Chief Kelly, who will lead this operation. A special thanks to our fellow officers from Johto who have joined us here today at short notice. I'll hand over the meeting to Chief Kelly." 

A plump, balding man of average height got up from a chair and took his place at the front of the hall. He greeted the men and women before him and began briefing them. 

"As you have been informed, you will remain in the city in plain clothes. It is very important that you act as ordinary citizens until you receive a signal on the small radios that we'll give you after this meeting. The plan is to let the Rockets enter and believe the city has been surrendered to them. When their guard is down, we will act. Your task will be to disable and arrest them. At that time, our anti-Pokémon forces will arrive with vans for those who have been arrested." 

Kelly paused for a minute and glanced at his audience to ensure that they were taking in the details. He continued. 

"The anti-Pokémon Squad will be using a new weapon which reverses the effect of a Poké ball. Our squad are trained to use the new weapons and it should not be necessary or advisable for you to use them without training. For your co-operative assistance, however, you need to understand the important principle in their use is to wait until the enemy Pokémon is just weak enough to be captured by our own Poké balls. Shoot too late, and it risks wearing out our own Pokémon unnecessarily. Shoot too early, and we effectively have a wild, unpredictable Pokémon to deal with." 

After a second momentary pause, he asked, "Any questions?" 

One policeman asked, "Have those weapons been tested yet?" 

"They have been thoroughly tested," answered Kelly, "but this is the first time they have had to be used in an operation as public as this. Up to now, their existence has been kept secret." 

"What if Team Rocket gets hold of a weapon?" asked another police officer. 

"An important role we will need you to exercise is to assist the Squad guard these weapons. If one does fall into the wrong hands, however, our forces have the power to destroy it remotely. This act will, unfortunately or otherwise, be fatal to anyone holding the weapon at the time. However, we cannot risk letting an enemy use it or reverse engineer it. The danger to the police and to society would be too great." 

One female officer spoke up. "What about Team Rocket's threat to explode a bomb if we interfere?" 

"This issue has of course been carefully considered," replied Kelly. "This claim to be able to attack 'anywhere, any time' is far-fetched, and we believe it to be a bluff. Forensics indicate that ordinary dynamite was used in last night's explosion. Since there is no evidence of anyone present in the building at that time, we can only assume that a time-bomb had been planted." 

"That 'bluff'", continued the policewoman, "may've just been given to intimidate the public. That doesn't mean that they're not dangerous." 

"As you know," Kelly replied, "all of Kanto and neighbouring areas are on high alert. Anything or anyone suspicious will be dealt with swiftly and firmly. It will be very difficult for them to try anything--" 

"Yes, but is it worth risking people's lives?" called out a policeman. "I've got a wife and kids to worry about," called out another. The audience was noticeably agitated at that point, and Officer Jenny promptly brought the meeting to order. 

Kelly continued. "Is it worth the risk, someone has asked. We have an opportunity to arrest what must be the bulk of the organization in a single evening. What is the risk to our city--in fact to the whole world--if we let this opportunity go? As I have said, their claim is unbelievable--we are taking the calculated risk that they're bluffing." 

Officer Jenny took over immediately before the meeting could degenerate. "You will all now quietly go to receive your mini-radio. You will then be assigned your regions to where you will proceed after changing into plain clothes. Remember, take no action, even against crime, until you receive the signal to act. Dismissed!" 


	6. The Boys are Back

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Twenty-Four -- The Boys are Back**

Matthew fiddled with his game boy as he sat in bed, thoroughly disinterested and thoroughly bored. The sun's rays coming through the half-open window seemed to invite him outside where he could hear the joyful laughter of Timmy and Tommy at play. He felt fine now after enduring four days of bedrest. Why did the doctor have to order a week? 

He unplugged the _Orange Islands Adventure_ cartridge from his game boy and fumbled through the top drawer next to his bed. He was debating whether _Elite Four Poké Challenge_ or _Mew's Mystery Maze_ would bore him less, when a voice startled him. 

"Matt! Hey, Matt! Did you hear?" 

Matt turned and was surprised to see a boy's face in the window. He shot out of bed and ran up to him. 

"Phil! What's up?" 

"Your brother Brock just rang my Dad. I think they found the spaceship you saw." 

"Where?" Matt's eyes lit up. 

"Your Dad's quarry. John's gone to get Trav. Said to meet up there." 

"I'm stuck in bed for a week. So's Trav." 

"Aw, come on," pleaded Phil. "I really wanna know if it's the one you told us about." 

Matt leaned outside the window and saw his brothers kicking a ball around the yard. No, he couldn't sneak out the window undetected. 

"Is Brock there now?" Matt asked. 

"I think so." 

"Wait, I'll ask my Dad. If I plead real nice, I think I can talk him into letting me go for a walk to the quarry." 

~ ~ ~ 

"That's incredible," Dan exclaimed. "And you're telling me Clefairy built that, on another planet!?" 

"I haven't any reason do doubt it," replied Brock. 

"Well there's no way something like that could've been made on Earth. Can I take a look inside?" 

"Just ask Kadabra here," said Brock, gesturing towards the vermiform Pokémon. 

Dan turned to Kadabra. "Urrh... Can you understand me?" 

_I've been informed that I have excellent telepathic skills._

Dan jumped. "May I--" 

_I have sensed that your intentions are benevolent. You may enter._

Brock, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and a stunned Dan followed Kadabra into the transporter. They proceeded single file through the short passage-way and into the brightly-lit control room. The room was spacious enough for the party, but awkward due to its low ceiling. 

Dan looked around. There was one large window and two porthole-sized ones, and two doors appeared to lead into the rear of the craft. He noticed the amazing array of control panels sporting lights and levers, knobs and indicators, with an order about them, yet remaining incomprehensible to the untrained. Two Clefairy were standing at the controls and turned around to see their visitors. 

"Clefairy," I'd like to introduce my friend Dan Brown," announced Brock. "He's willing to help you in any way he can." 

"Clefairy?" asked one of the Clefairy. Kadabra obliged to convey Brock's sentiments. 

"Clefairy, fairy. Clefairy. Clefairy, fairy," said the Clefairy and pointed to some sort of indicator on one of the panels. 

_The Clefairy are looking for a missing transporter. Your friends fear that it has been apprehended by Team Rocket, who, I may add, also appear to have attacked the Clefairy's world. The indicator you see alerts us if the missing transporter is in operation._

"Clefairy, clefairy," the Clefairy continued. 

_Do you have any clue as to where they may have hidden it?_

"How can you be sure it's on this planet?" replied Dan. 

_We cannot. But we checked the indicator on our own planet while we were waiting for you to arrive._

"What!? How long--?" 

_Teleportation between worlds takes only a moment._

Dan had to compose himself before he could reply. "Your machine's large, so if they're hiding it, it'd probably be in a secluded area, somewhere away from roads, and flight routes too. Have you got a map?" 

_What do you want?_

"We'll need a map of Kanto and surrounding areas," replied Dan. 

"He means a diagram that shows where towns and roads and other places are," explained Ash. 

_What an interesting idea!_

"I've got one at home," said Brock. "I'll go and get it later." 

"If we're going to track down one of these machines," said Dan, "it'd be helpful to know how they work." 

_I'll set up a telepathic link between you and the Clefairy. It'll be faster to explain things that way._

"How does that indicator work?" asked Misty, pointing to the panel that the Clefairy showed earlier. 

_It's very simple. A transporter in operation emits a signal. Each transporter also has a receiver to pick up the signal._

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash, "it must be like the transmitter the police put on you to track down Team Rocket, remember?" 

"Rai...," said Pikachu miserably. The memory of allowing itself to be kidnapped by Jessie and James was not a pleasant one. 

"So _you_ were the kid with the Pikachu?" asked Dan, surprised. "The story was all over the news, but they never said who it was." 

"His identity was kept quiet for his protection," explained Brock. 

_Mr Brown, are you ready?_

"Oh sorry. Let's get started," replied Dan. 

"Hey Misty, it's cramped in here," said Ash. "Let's step outside and give Dan a break." 

"Sure," she answered. Ash took her hand and led her out. 

Ash stepped out and around to the side of the transporter that was away from the control room. While the others had impossible technical issues to think about, he thought it would be more useful to concentrate on personal matters. 

He stopped and gazed into Misty's blue eyes. 

"Misty," he said, "while we've got a few minutes alone, I thought... maybe we could talk about... us." 

Misty smiled back. "What did you want to say?" 

The sparkle in her eyes, the delight in her smile, the warmth of her hand in his... how could he express it. He wanted to make her happy, be romantic. "I... I haven't told you how much... Misty, I really like you a lot." There. Was that romantic enough? 

Misty let go of his hand and rested her arms on Ash's shoulders. 

"So?" she queried. 

"Well... how do you feel about _me_?" 

She cocked her head. Her face seemed to glow. 

"Depends," she replied. 

"On what?" 

"Do you just _like_ me?" 

Ash gently placed his hands on her hips. Everything about her seemed to radiate pleasure, from the sensation of the curvature of her hips beneath his fingers, to the way she laughed and smiled. But he knew his feelings were deeper. He wanted to make this moment right for her. He would tell her that he loved her, that she meant the world to him. 

Her lips were mere inches away from his. They drew his lips closer, leaving him speechless, thinking only of the pleasure they would share in their first embrace. 

An exclamation tore through the air. "Great Gengar!" 

Then another one. "Awesome!" 

"This is the same thing we saw the other night, right Trav?" asked a child's voice. 

Just then, four boys circumnavigating the large vehicle stopped in their tracks. The last thing they had expected to see was a pair of teenagers in each other's arms, looking like they were about to smooch. 

"Hey, I know you," said one boy, looking at Misty. "You're Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, aren't you?" 

"Hey! You're right," said the eldest boy. 

"You're my brother's friend, aren't you? I'm Matt," said another. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" aksed the youngest. 

Ash and Misty stood still since the first shout. Misty recovered quickly and thought to make the best of it. She turned to Ash, and asked, "Well, Ash. What would you say to that?" 

Ash hadn't yet had the chance to think of a word to define their relationship. It was too soon to think of each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, yet he wanted to be more than a friend. 

"Well... maybe not yet, but--" 

The change in Misty was instant. She pulled away from him. 

"He's nice," she replied to the youngest boy's question with an idle shrug. "What are you kids doing here?" 

"Brock called my Dad and said a spaceship was here," said the eldest boy. "We came to have a look." 

"Can we see inside?" asked Matt. 

"Are there any Clefairy inside?" asked another boy. 

"Alright," said Misty, "come with me and let's see what we can do." 

After a moment, Ash followed, confused at the sudden change in Misty. Is that what girls are like, he wondered. 


	7. Celadon Wary

**The Misdreavus Menace**

by Raichu

**Chapter Twenty-Five -- Celadon Wary**

Meowth tempered his excitement with wariness as he walked through the streets of Celadon. There was a subdued atmosphere, which was not surprising. Multi-storey buildings cast tall shadows in the afternoon sun. Yet there was still plenty of daylight left, enough to complete their conquest. Then the sun would set and a new day would dawn, the first of a new regime for this city, and eventually all of Kanto. 

"This way," Meowth called to the troop of Rockets that accompanied him. They and their Pokémon followed his lead into the centre of the city. 

"There's Cassidy," said one of the men, pointing ahead. 

"We'll wait for the north and south teams to arrive," said Meowth. "Then we take over." 

Several passers-by eyed the black-garbed group with suspicion. A mother coming out of a shop grabbed her two children firmly by the wrist and hurried off. 

The takeover of the city proved easy. Meowth's group occupied the council offices and Cassidy's took over the police building. The two remaining groups patrolled the streets, Pokémon by their side. There was no trouble with the residents, and little if any was expected. If anyone dared attack Team Rocket, they would regret it. 

Yet attacked they were. Almost simultaneously, all over town, undercover police sprang into action, wielding batons, releasing Pokémon of their own, pulling no punches. Team Rocket was a scourge that had festered unseen and now had erupted. It had to be eradicated at all costs. 

At all costs? As soon as she caught wiff of the attack, Cassidy calmly pressed an alarm button on her two-way radio. At the other end, Butch was ready and waiting. They would soon learn who they were dealing with.


End file.
